The Immortals
by BluesAvalon
Summary: The devil and angel always go against each other as what people believe. However, what if one devil believe that an angel can change his life so much that they start to believe in each other and change the whole immortal world instead? Follow Blaine and Kurt as they fly away through the living of evil and good and make a love story instead. Klaine Immortal!AU. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

**Klaine Immortal!AU**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"_Because God loves us, but the devil takes an interest."_

- Jennifer Donnelly, Revolution

The touch of two hands in the same warmness, the breath of two souls trying to understand each other, two hearts that try to beat silently throughout all the others, that is the kind of happiness that Kurt always love about his job. Well, if you can call it a job anyway. It is a 'job' that he will always know for the rest of his life. As an angel, it is his job to tie two people together. When human see it as dating, Kurt and the other angels see it as an achievement and happiness. When human see it as a bouquet of flower, Kurt see it as a shower of flower from the heaven. It is all blissful. Well, as blissful as it can be.

Notice that human world is having quite the same condition with the immortal. When there is good, there will always be bad. When there is angel, there will always be the devil.

Meet Blaine, the most annoying, ignorant, oblivious devil being. At least that is what Kurt always thinks. It is not because they are coming from different world where Kurt is an angel and Blaine is a devil and they should go against each other. _No. _It is because despite the difference of the world they are coming from, they will always be seen together. When Kurt just ties two people together, Blaine will always try to break it. For Kurt it is such a _cliche_ thing for devil to do that but for _Blaine_ it is all just to annoy Kurt and also "There is no such thing as true love when two vines are not connected with each other, Little Angel".

It might be confusing for some of you. Since when angel and devil have the willingness to talk and have a chat with each other and what is the vines that Blaine told Kurt about. Well, if you are so interested in both of their story where they will make the history in immortal love story, you might want to take a look around for a bit. So, relax your mind, take a comfortable seat, and sail away…

Good luck my dear, because not all the things you know is always true…

* * *

**Hi, my name is Blues Avalon. You can call me Blue. This is my first attempt for Klaine Fanfiction. Hope you like it and please review if you want this story to continue. Thank you and enjoy...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys and Girls. **

**So, this is the second installment for the Immortal World.**

** The quotes today is a song by Bastille and quite capture the essential from Kurt and Blaine conversation in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine or my family's.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Klaine Immortal!AU

Chapter 2

_Things we lost to the flames_

_Things we'll never see again_

_All that we've amassed_

_Sits before us, shattered into ash_

- Things We Lost in the Fire. by Bastille -

**"Argh!Argh!Faster…Harder…!"**

The sound of skin slapping echoed throughout the room. While the human are busy pleasuring each other, right in the corner of the room someone is smirking and playing with a coin in between their finger. Suddenly, gust of cold and dark air flying through the room and stand beside him.

"Hi Blaine"

"Hi Seb"

"_Whatcha doin blai blai_? Ew, human are disgusting, can't they just take their clothes off first?"

"Stop calling me that _Smythe_ and their disgusting act is what brought 'happiness' to our world. Besides, what are you doing here? This two is my target and you can't take them", said Blaine with dark look in his eyes

"Chill Blaine… I'm here because the boss wanted me to summon you. Apparently there's something to discuss"

"Okay, but let me take care of this one first", with that Sebastian leave with a smirk in his face.

* * *

After collecting the sins of the human, Blaine went to the immortal world just to encounter the most interesting creature he ever knows.

"Hi Angel, you look _heavenly _today"

Said Angel turned around and smiled sarcastically, "Hi Devil. Bye Devil."

"Oh come on Kurt, don't be like that. I just wanted to say hi", said Blaine with his widest smile

"Well now you already said your hi right? Because I've got something more import–"

"Can I just see you for a little bit more? I mean, you're my best friend Ku–"

"_Was. _The correct term is was, I _was _your best friend. Now, if you don't have something else to say, I would like to go"

"Then why don't you go?" said Blaine, smirking.

Now Kurt starting to get annoyed, he gritted his teeth and hissed, "_Because _there is a devil whom decided to have a chat with me and an angel are obliged to be polite to whomever they talk to"

"Aww, the ever polite Angel stereotype"

"Whatever Blaine, I have to go", with that Kurt vanished leaving few soft white lilac petal floating around in the mocha-scented air.

"But Kurt wait…", said Blaine. He can only stares at the petals and smile sadly.

"You always seem to want to get rid of me Kurt, always…" whispered Blaine while holding a petal of Lilac and kissing it.

* * *

"Sebastian told me you wanted to see me boss?" asked Blaine after entering the Mansion

"That is correct Blaine, come follow me. And please call me Hunter, you know the name Boss makes me feel old Blaine", with that Hunter lead Blaine to a room in the farthest corner of the house. Perhaps it is for the secretive sake or just to be stereotypical but Hunter always chooses a room where everyone will feel tired by the time they reach it.

"Come sit Blaine"

"Okay Hunter, what is it? Is it about my monthly target amount? I mean you know this month have been hectic with all human learning those weird back and forth ass-moving they called twerk and the council for deciding if it is a sin or not, you know right? _Right?"_

"Of course Blaine, I know. This whole debacle about twerking is not what I am concern with. My concern relay on a special someone who attract several council members by his accomplishment in collecting the purest love without knowing about the vines"

Hearing this, Blaine feels a sudden cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. "And may I ask who might it be?"

"**Kurt Elizabeth Hummel**"

The sudden drop of ice bucket feels like landed in Blaine's stomach after hearing that. He cannot hear anymore Hunter words. He feels like he has been punch in the stomach and hit by a baseball bat in the face.

"…laine!Blaine!"

"Huh? What?"

"You okay?"

"Yes yes I'm fine. So, what exactly is the deal? I mean with Ku- _Mel_, Hummel anyway?"

"Nothing. It's just the council want us to actually prevent him from breaking the record again and spreading those annoying love scent everywhere. It starting getting on every devil nerves"

"So, what should I do? I mean you called me here for something right?"

"Yup, there is something I want you to do. Prevent the one and only Mr. Hummel from harvesting all those mortal-produced essence of love"

"Why me Hunter? You know how I don't want to have problem with the angels"

"Oh come on Blaine, I know by angels you mean Kurt right? We are here to annoy the angels Blaine. It will not be a big problem. Besides, since it is your favorite past time to annoy Kurt anyway, why not use it for good use?"

"There is nothing good in the devil-cabulary Hunter"

"Well you know what I mean Blaine. Or, you want other devil to do that perhaps?" asked Hunter with an evil look in his face. He knows Blaine won't deny this task, simply because he knows about their past.

This seems to get Blaine to think thoroughly. He got quiet all of the sudden.

"Well? What's your decision Blainers?"

Blaine whole posture got stiff and his face looks focus, "Preventing. By preventing you mean…"

"Cutting the vines. You know… after he tied the vines and before he can take the essence of the love you should cut the vines"

"Okay… But how exactly can I cut it? 'cause you know, once the vines are tied up, it is impossible to cu–"

"Yes yes I noticed that. That is why, I gathered this special knife for you" said Hunter while giving Blaine the knife.

When Blaine hold it the first time, there is dark fog surrounded Blaine and the hilt of the knife start glowing. The fog slowly starts to shape into a face of a snake and suddenly it crowds the knife and forms a titanium snake circling the knife. It slithers through the knife and stop all of the sudden. The head of the snake lifted up so slowly and the eyes finally rest on Blaine. With a sound resembling a dragon, it started to speak to him.

**_One sliver changes the heart; One sliver is all you got._**

Then all of the sudden the world snapped back to Blaine's eyes.

"What is that?" whispered Blaine while still recovering from the sudden light.

"Yea, what just happened Blaine? The knife started glowing and all of the sudden you are surrounded by this gigantic light and suddenly you just appeared, blinking like nothing happen, I mean Blaine, it feels like the moment Harry Potter hold his wand for the first time and it looks really awesome, I mean I–"

"Hunter! You're rambling, stop it. My head is killing me right now", Hunter instantly guide Blaine to the couch while Blaine holding his heads with both of his hands.

"I think that's the sign that the knife is in the right hands"

"I guess so Hunter, I need to lay down a bit", with that Blaine close his eyes wondering the meaning of what the snake said. Not a while later, he falls asleep.

* * *

**This is the end of the second installment of the Immortal World.**

**If you guys have any concern, ideas, or critics, leave in the review box below.**

**Thank you for those who follow and give a review for the first installment of this story. Hope you guys enjoy this slightly longer version of chapter.**

**P.S. I apologize for the uncertainty of the update time distance in between the chapters. Life gets in the way sometimes. However, never worry because I have no plan to abandon this fic. XOXO BluesAvalon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bienvenu Madam et Monsieur.**

**This is the third installment of The Immortal World. I tried my best to make it as long as I can.**

**As usual, the lyrics is from a song by The Wanted - I Found You. If you haven't listen it, listen to it now.**

**Disclaimer: Glee is not Mine nor my Parents'**

**Klaine Immortal!AU**

**Chapter 3. Enjoy...**

* * *

_The night is getting older_

_And I can't come off this high_

_I don't want this here to end_

_I know she feels the same_

_Cause I can see it in her eyes_

- I Found You, by The Wanted -

_The sun is shining through the curtain. Two bodies lay on the bed trying to meld each other into one. The tingling feeling that appears after kissing tickles their lips. Two pair of eyes is trying to absorb this moment as best they can. Two hands are holding each other like they are afraid to let go. The whispers are full of promises of not letting go even though the future says different things._

"_I promise you, _I will love you until my dying day"

Blaine eyes snapped open the next day. The room is so full of sun shines that it suffocates him. He closed the curtain and getting ready for the rest of his day. The words from the snake the previous day keep haunting him. _One sliver changes the heart; One sliver is all you got. _The essential of the words circling through Blaine's mind and it starts to become a headache for him

_Damn it, I need a coffee._

* * *

At the Lima Bean Café.

"Blaine, fancy seeing you here, come sit with me" greeted Nick when he saw Blaine finished ordering coffee. This time Blaine ordered medium black which indicates that he is in no mood of messing around. After knowing Blaine for years, it is a habit for Nick to analyze Blaine's coffee to see the mood he is in.

"Hi Nick" said Blaine waving to the dark-haired male who sits alone.

Nick stared at Blaine and then asked, "So, I heard about the rumor, you okay?"

Blaine carefully took his coffee and calmly answer Nick's question, "As okay as I ever be. Why'd you ask?"

"Oh I don't know, the fact that the rumor is all about Kurt, perhaps? I knew you Blaine and it is no secrets that you are _very_ concern when it comes to _him_" said Nick while looking at Blaine. They both are friends since they were born, so Nick knows what is going on when Blaine got all quiet like this. Even though they are devil, they are still full of emotion. They just smart enough to hide it most of the time.

"I really don't want to talk about it Nick. It is all just rumors. No one knows what exactly is going on with the council and Kurt, _especially_ about Kurt", Blaine said quietly, "He is an angel and the devils should not have any concern about him, it's _useless_. So why should I be concerned?"

Nick noticed that Blaine is trying to keep his cool. The ever odd demeanor is all it took for Nick to know that there is a wall between Blaine's mind and the world preventing Blaine to show his emotions. Since that _one day_, Blaine have this different side of him to show and only few who are lucky to see the true side of him, one of them is Nick.

"Besides, don't you think you should take care of your business first than concern about mine? And yes, I'm talking about J–" Blaine is interrupted by Nick slamming his hand on the coffee table.

"Don't you_ dare_ talk about him here Blaine!" Nick fumed, standing up from the chair.

"_What? _I'm only talking about what is more important right now. Isn't the day closing by so quickly for the high priestess to decide Jeff's fate?" Blaine said challenging Nick. He knows how this topic is very sensitive for Nick and for the sake of it, Nick has been closing off for few weeks, the only thing that can open him up is by making him angry. Nick harshly getting up to his feet and snapped at Blaine, "You know that I know you do it on purpose to distract yourself but it won't distract anything Blaine. Because you know that once the council sees Kurt as a threat they can _break him_. Avoiding it is only going to make you a coward. I know what Hunter wants you to do, so you better do it to protect him or else it will turn _really_ ugly", with that Nick left the coffee shop with a gust of dark cold fog. Hearing that from Nick's mouth leave an ugly feeling in the pit of Blaine's stomach and this time it feels like it sucks the life out of him. _Damn._

* * *

"Aw look at that Kurt, aren't they cute?" Rachel gushed at a couple who just got engaged right beside a fountain in a park. Kurt nodded at that. The couple was one of Kurt's former accomplishments. Proud feeling bloomed inside Kurt's heart. Suddenly, a feeling of sadness appears in the corner of Kurt's heart.

"_I love you Kurt. This entire fate thing will not change the way I feel about you, you believe in me right?" Blaine asked Kurt, looking deeply into his eyes. The corner of Kurt's eyes started to water hearing Blaine's words. "Oh love, don't cry. I promise you, I will love you until my dying day"_

"..urt!Kurt!Hey!" Rachel snapped her fingers in front of Kurt. "Why are you crying Kurt?" Rachel said noticing a tear fall down Kurt's cheek.

Kurt brushed the tear away and shook his head, "Nothing Rach, I just feel happy for them, incredibly happy at that". He sighed in relief when Rachel seems satisfied with his answer. He cannot believe after all this years, simple flashback can crumble the wall he build. '_No no, it can't happen again. I don't want to get hurt.** Forget about him Kurt**!'_

* * *

"Jeffy, please don't cry. Look at me Jeff, _look at me_. I promise you that it's going to be okay. Nothing will change between us. We are soul mates Jeff, our vines ended at each of our hands. No priestess or whomever higher than that can separate us except us okay?" Nick asked Jeff, trying to calm him down. Jeff has been sobbing for hours. He knows that simple words of fate by high priestess can totally change his life. He love Nick so much it hurts thinking about what will happen in the next few weeks. "I just…don't want t–…to let you go Nicky…" Jeff said, sobbing really hard right now.

A sudden gust of wind surrounds the room and Blaine appears. He looks at the couple and it broke his heart. He knows that both are soul mates, no doubt about it. However, high priestess can be such a _bitch_ sometimes. "Nick, Hunter would like to see you".

Nick turned to Blaine and gives him a sad smile. "Okay, I'll be there" Nick said, turning to Jeff. "Jeff, I need to see Hunter for a while but don't worry, I will be back shortly love, I promise, okay?" Jeff nodded, still sobbing. Nick turned to Blaine and Blaine nodded. With that Nick kissed Jeff and vanished, leaving a sad and empty dark fog.

Blaine, seeing Jeff sobbing hard tries to comfort him. He knows that there is nothing anyone can do to change what the high priestess will say. The only thing he knows is that a slight comfort from friend can reduce a bit of the pain.

"Blay…" Jeff said after calming down a little, "What did you do when it happened?"

"What do you mean Jeff?" Blaine said, keeping his hand in circular motion on Jeff's back.

Brushing off the remaining tears, Jeff said, "How did you do it? How can you survive all the pain? I mean it's hard, really har–", Jeff choked, still being sensitive of all the things.

Blaine stared at Jeff and his eyes looks slightly glassy, "Well, there is nothing you can do to change it right? So, I did what I have to do, _keep going on_. The rules of the isolation only remained for several months, after it, you can still see Nick. It is not like you guys can't break the rules. Besides, I heard love conquer all, so why worr–" , Blaine got cut off by Jeff's snap, "But it's forbidden! No angel can be with devil, vice versa! The council can punish both of us if it happens and I don't want me or Nick to get curse Blaine, I don't want it!" At this point Jeff has become slightly hysterical. He paced back and forth while grabbing his hair by both of his hands. Seeing this Blaine panicked, he never see Jeff like this, Jeff is the most cheerful person he ever met. Seeing him like this is so strange and all of this is thanks to the universe ridiculous rules and all that in between.

"Jeff calm down, you don't even know if you're going to become angel or devil right? Calm down Jeff" Blaine said trying to calm Jeff down.

"How can I calm down? I need Nick! Where is NICK?!" Jeff yelled, He is panicking and on the verge of hyperventilating.

Fortunately, at the exact moment Nick appeared with Hunter besides him. Seeing Jeff like that, Nick immediately grabs Jeff hands and whispers sweet comfort to him. There is a bitter feeling in Blaine's heart. Despite knowing how in love both of them are, this situation opens up an old wound and rubbing it with salt. He knows how hard it is to know that a person you love will change no matter if you want it or not. He knows it too well. He feels suffocated by all the feelings. He abruptly leaves them and goes somewhere else.

* * *

Meanwhile in human world, Kurt is following two people who has deep crush to each other. The way they look at each other and the way the guy always tries hard to make the girl laugh is a big sign how in love both of them are. Both of them always bring camera everywhere and recording things. Sometimes it confused Kurt how there is some people who always want their photo or autograph. It is not like they are celebrity (Kurt are sure of that because he handles celebrity couples before and most of them got paid for being another person in front of the camera), they just record everything and putting it in an information transmitting tools mortal called YouTube.

Suddenly there is a gust of cold wind besides Kurt and there stand Blaine.

"Hi Kurt" Blaine waved, "New target?" Blaine asked while nodding his head on the couple direction.

"Yes" Kurt said, turning at Blaine and glare at him. "Why do you ask? Want to stop me? Because you know you can't right? So many devil tried but I alwa–", Kurt stop when he see Blaine shaking his head and sniffled.

"Why do you always assume bad things from me Kurt? What did I do wrong?" Blaine asked, the corner of his eyes tear up a little.

Kurt gasped when he see a tear fall into Blaine's cheek. It has been a long time since Blaine show emotion like this and it makes Kurt feel slightly guilty for accusing Blaine.

Kurt's look softened at this. "Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked quietly, touching Blaine's cold arm.

Swiped away his tears, Blaine shook his head. Kurt's warm touch ignites something in his cold heart and it brings back all the feelings to him. All the sadness, despair, confusion, and _emptiness _choke him up and more tears come out of his eyes.

"I don't know Kurt, I know nothing anymore" Blaine said while trying hard to swipe away the tears. He pulled Kurt close to him and hugs him. Their wings melded with each others. The black and the white create beautiful definition of complete. The wings are covering them up from the world around them. Things like this are what Blaine needs the most and Kurt is too much in shocked to do anything.

"Bla –Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked after getting back his senses.

Blaine shook his head and whispered, "Please Kurt, I need this. Can you _please _give me this just for a little bit? _Please Kurt_"

Not having his logic anymore, Kurt hugs Blaine back. Blaine keeps repeating some words over and over. _I don't want this Kurt, I never want this life. _It confused Kurt but he does not know what to do. Suddenly Blaine said something that can froze all the hell fire.

**"I love you Kurt, I promise you until my dying day."**

* * *

**This is the end of the third installment of The Immortal World.**

**Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. If you like it, give a review and follow this story to get an update directly.**

**If you have any prompt, ideas, or concern, feel free to do it in the review box. If there is any question that I might feel need to answer, I will send you a private message.**


End file.
